Season 1
Season 1 of RuPaul's Sims 4 Drag Race is a YouTube series animated with The Sims 4 created by PinkSimmerStudios. The season premiered on June 4, 2017, originally on ThePinkPlumbobuntil the series moved over to PinkSimmerStudios from the second episode onwards. Plot overview Twelve drag queens from across America compete to be named America's Next Drag Superstar. Contestants Trailer The official trailer for the season was released on May 31, 2017, followed by a Meet the Queens video soon after. The promo theme was "Pretty in Pink". Episodes Episode 1: Cheap Queens Airdate: June 4, 2017 The twelve new queens arrive for their first challenge, and RuPaul instructs them to make a couture outfit made from cheap materials. In the workroom, Mariah Donatella and Crystal Ball have tension after Crystal is rude to her. RuPaul goes around the workroom to see the queens working on their outfits, being impressed by Zsa Zsa Gunnz and Lady LeStrangé's outfits, and less impressed by Darleen Richie and Janet Joy's outfits. The queens debut their looks on the runway, and Baldie, Bolli, Kellan, LaDiva, Mariah, and RoXXXane are declared safe. Zsa Zsa is praised for her cocktail dress made out of caution tape, while LeStrangé is praised for her extreme makeup, Crystal is praised for her gown by negatively critiqued for her presentation i.e. the wig and the accessories. Darleen is critiqued for the construction of her dress, as is Janet, and Miss Trust is critiqued for both how basic her look is as well as her being unable to sell it with her personality as well as Darleen and Janet did. Miss Trust uses the excuse that she didn't know what kind of competition she was signing up for and didn't expect sewing or lip-syncing as she is a drag comedian. After deliberations, Crystal and LeStrangé are safe after Zsa Zsa wins the challenge, and due to her personality shining over the other girls, Janet is saved while Darleen and Miss Trust are up for elimination. Darleen gives a high energy performance, while Miss Trust simply acts defeated. Darleen stays and Miss Trust is eliminated. * Main Challenge: 'Create an outfit made from bargain bin materials. * '''Challenge Winner: 'Zsa Zsa Gunnz * 'Bottom Two: 'Darleen Richie and Miss Trust * '''Lip-sync song: '''Madonna - "Girl Gone Wild" * '''Eliminated: '''Miss Trust ''Episode 2: Smart vs Sassy Airdate: June 16, 2017 After Miss Trust's elimination, Crystal and Zsa Zsa get into an argument as Crystal feels that she should have won the challenge, but Baldie and LeStrangé defend Zsa Zsa. The remaining eleven queens are told they will be competing in an dance battle about cheerleaders vs nerds, complete with acting. For winning the challenge and surviving the lip-sync, Zsa Zsa and Darleen are team captains. Zsa Zsa leading the cheerleaders and Darleen leading the nerds. Crystal is picked last and ends up on Zsa Zsa's team, much to the dismay of both. The challenge goes off without a hitch, and afterwards Mariah, Crystal, Kellan, LeStrangé, Janet, and LaDiva are told to remain on stage for critiques while the rest are safe. LeStrangé is praised for her acting, dancing, and runway look, while Janet and Mariah are highly praised for their performances but negatively critiqued on their runway looks. Crystal, Kellan, and LaDiva all get equally bad critiques, but Kellan and LaDiva especially as they had a kissing scene together, and didn't hide their discomfort and also tried to rely on each other but didn't deliver themselves. LeStrangé is named the winner of the week's challenge, while Crystal is barely saved from the bottom two, leaving Kellan and LaDiva to lip-sync. LaDiva starts strong but it becomes clear she does not know her words and she hides the fact by walking up and down the runway, leaving focus on Kellan's high energy performance. Kellan is saved and LaDiva is sadly eliminated. *'Main Challenge: '''Perform in a cheerleader vs nerds dance battle *'Runway Theme: 'Teen Dream Realness *'Challenge Winner: 'Lady LeStrangé *'Bottom Two: 'Kellan Thorne and LaDiva *'Lip-sync song: 'Cher Lloyd - "Swagger Jagger" *'Eliminated: '''LaDiva Episode 3: Turntrick Street Airdate: July 6, 2017 After LaDiva's elimination, Kellan is praised for her lip-sync, but Kellan also states she believes that LaDiva was only in the bottom two because of her. Also, when Baldie states she thought Crystal should have been in the bottom two over Kellan. The next morning, RuPaul tells the remaining ten queens that they must compete in teams of five and act in Turntrick Street, a television sitcom about two brothels. For winning the challenge and surviving the lip-sync, LeStrangé and Kellan are team captains. LeStrangé is chosen as the team leader for Crackhaus, the low class brothel, and Kellan is the team leader for LaBrothelé, the high class brothel. Filming goes fine for Crackhaus, but not so good for LaBrothelé when RoXXXane comes out late and Darleen comes out early, with Janet also forgetting her lines. After the runway and the shows are viewed. LeStrangé's team is the winning team, and Baldie is declared the winner for her performance as Pimpisha. Kellan's team is left for critiques. Kellan and Zsa Zsa get praise for being the only two on the ball with the challenge, with Michelle Visage even saying had Kellan's team won, Kellan would have won the challenge. Darleen, RoXXXane, and Janet are all negatively critiqued for their performances, but Darleen is praised for her runway look. After deliberations, Kellan and Zsa Zsa are left safe, and Darleen is also safe from the bottom two, leaving RoXXXane and Janet to lip-sync for their lives. Janet gives all her energy into her lip-sync, but RoXXXane's sexy and sultry performance fits more with the song and she stays. *'Main Challenge: '''Act in the television sitcom Turntrick Street. *'Runway Theme: 'Body-Baring Looks *'Challenge Winner: 'Baldie Mocha *'Bottom Two: 'Janet Joy and RoXXXane *'Lip-sync song: 'Mis-Teeq - "Scandalous" *'Eliminated: '''Janet Joy Episode 4: Funny Girls ''' ''Airdate: September 30, 2017 The remaining nine queens will have to perform stand up comedy routines for Michelle and Ru. As a reward for winning the previous challenge, Baldie gets to be the host of the show as well as decide the order of the queens. RuPaul goes around and talks to a few of the queens about their comedy routines and wishes them luck. Baldie opens and closes the show, introducing each act. RoXXXane goes first with an emo character, Zsa Zsa follows, Bolli Wood has a valley girl character, Kellan Thorne performs as a vampire, Mariah Donatella performs as a single woman looking for love, Crystal Ball roasts the competitors, Darleen Richie is a hooker, and Lady LeStrangé is a housewife. After the show, Zsa Zsa, Kellan, and LeStrangé are declared safe, and the rest are critiqued. Baldie is negatively critiqued for not having jokes during her entire hosting set, while RoXXXane is critiqued for having three jokes about the same subject in a row, and Crystal is read for having jokes that didn't land. Bolli, Mariah, and Darleen all get positive critiques. Darleen is declared the winner of the challenge, while RoXXXane is saved from the bottom two, leaving Baldie and Crystal to lip-sync against each other. Both queens do well, but Baldie's flips and energetic movements get her to stay, and Crystal is eliminated. *'Main Challenge: '''Perform a stand up comedy routine. *'Challenge Winner: 'Darleen Richie *'Bottom Two: 'Baldie Mocha and Crystal Ball *'Lip-sync song: 'Lady Gaga - "Dancin' in Circles" *'Eliminated: '''Crystal Ball Category:Seasons